


My Favorite Thing

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Somnophilia, Song rewrite, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, dubcon, holiday snippet, poem, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Rewritten holiday tune based onThese Are a Few of My Favorite Things





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of the Wincestmas 2016 on tumblr as a gift for [stephanie-likes.](http://stephanie-likes.tumblr.com/)

Salty dried teardrops and velvet plush lips  
Big brother sleeping with finger bruised hips  
Soft tousled bedhead, cock secure in a ring  
These are a few of my favorite things

***

Shiny lubed hole stretched and still on he snores  
I love what we do behind tightly closed doors  
Just enough pressure to break the bed springs  
These are a few of my favorite things

***

Small moans of pain bleed to whimpers of pleasure  
He struggles then caves, as I ride at my leisure  
Thick white spunk coats and then beautifully clings  
These are a few of my favorite things

***

When I thrust in, when he cries out  
And he stirs awake  
I simply remind him that he’s a good boy  
And then I continue to take


End file.
